


Caperucita (YoonKook/KookGi) [BTS]

by CynthiaMacchiato



Category: Caperucita - Fandom, CynthiaMacchiato, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaMacchiato/pseuds/CynthiaMacchiato
Relationships: YoonKook - Relationship, kookgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Caperucita (YoonKook/KookGi) [BTS]

YoonGi POV:

–Nuestras madres nos han dicho que es peligroso. –Les recordé nuevamente a mis amigos Jungkook y Jin que se adentraban en el bosque que limitaba nuestras casas. 

Mi nombre era Min Yoongi, y lo que predominaba en mí me hubiera gustado decir que era la prudencia pero sería una mentira irónica. No, en mí solo cabía una adrenalina adolescente y un sentimiento frustrado de libertad que buscaba su néctar a costa de desobedecer los avisos de nuestros padres. Pero yo no era menos que mis dos amigos, aquí, frente a mí mientras se adentraban poco a poco en la maleza en plena tarde de otoño. Con sus manos apartaban las ramas que les impedían el paso o la visión de su ruta y sus ropas bailaban al leve viento que nos acompañaba. Miré a mi alrededor en la soledad que me habían proporcionado y prefería seguirlos a ellos ya que la soledad fuera del bosque era casi más aterradora que la compañía entre los árboles, a pesar, de todo. ¡Vaya ilusión me creé! ¡Vaya mentira tan ciega! 

Hace dos años comenzaron los asesinatos en nuestra ciudad. La voz de las terribles noticias flotaba en el aire y mis padres al principio fueron escépticos, alegando a las bestias del bosque aquellas infortunas muertes. Encontrados varios hombres más tarde se pudo estudiar más rigurosamente aquellas muertes y sin lugar a dudas, había sido un hombre, el culpable de aquellos asesinatos. Al principio se presupuso que, dado que los cadáveres se habían encontrado en los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad, los lobos habían devorado y matado a aquellas personas. Pero tras varias autopsias a los cadáveres se estudió la posibilidad de asesinatos por otros hombres, dadas las marcas de cortes con un filo de metal y el hecho de que no se hubiese devorado a la víctima. Solo una cruel matanza y un ensañamiento con el cadáver. 

A los meses, los asesinatos se tornaron no solo muertes sino también violaciones pre o post mortem. Dado el poco avance en medicina no se pudo averiguar a quien pertenecía el semen goteante de los cadáveres pero algo quedó claro. Un hombre enloquecido andaba suelto y su lugar favorito era el bosque. Lugar donde nosotros jugábamos con frecuencia. Y es por ello que nuestros padres, los de Jeon, los de Jin y los míos, nos advirtieron a los tres. Ambos vivíamos en tres casas contiguas y éramos amigos desde siempre y entonces, con mis diecinueve años, seguía siendo un niño siempre que estuviera con estos dos. 

–¡Vamos caperucita roja! –Me decía Jeon con una sádica sonrisa apodándome como a ellos tanto les gustaba desde que mi madre me compró ese abrigo rojo que siempre llevaba. Era el único que tenía y el que mejor y más cómodo se me antojaba para caminar por el bosque. 

–¡No me llames así! ¡Respeta a tu hyung! –Le grité y él salió corriendo de mi vista. Yo era el mediano de nosotros dos. Jin era el mayor y JungKook el pequeño pero de niño ya no tenía nada. Era más alto que yo, más fuerte. Más valiente incluso y se mofaba de mi constantemente. Dado su descarado comportamiento se subió a una roca en una colina, cubrió sus labios con sus manos con forma abocinada y aulló al cielo tan fuerte y tan real que me puso los pelos de punta. Jin solo reía de su gesto, yo no pode por menos que ignorarle y cuando vio de mi comportamiento pasivo, saltó de la roca y quedó a mi lado para pasar su brazo por mi hombro. 

–Si te quedas atrás, "El lobo" vendrá a por ti. –Le puse una mala cara y me deshice de su brazo a mi alrededor para hacerle ver cómo me molestaban sus bromas. El lobo, como todo el pueblo lo llamaba, no era más que el inocente apodo que le habían puesto al supuesto asesino. 

–Deja a Yoongi en paz. –Dijo Jin frente a nosotros y ambos dos le seguimos a las profundidades del bosque. Tras el sonido de los pájaros y las hojas rotas bajo nuestros zapatos se escuchaba aun el sonido del aullido de Jeon a lo lejos. El eco de su tenebroso grito permanecía enquistado en mi mente. Sus feas palabras. Su mirada. 

Pasada una hora llegamos a un claro donde nos gustaba explayar nuestra imaginación y sucumbimos a ella para jugar a escondernos lo antes posible. Las normas son ya claras y es que no podemos alejarnos demasiado del árbol donde contamos, marcado con varias señales hechas por nosotros en la corteza, no podemos trepar a los arboles más que por ser trampa, porque es peligroso, y tampoco agredirnos para ganar. No hay nada más que haya en contra y como siempre, soy yo quien cuenta primero. 

–Yo no quiero. Siempre me toca a mí. –Espeté a Jin que se reía de mi condición y Jeon no estaba por la labor de ayudarme. 

–Venga, Yoongi, –me dijo Jin–, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta cien. No hagas trampas ni mires. –Salió corriendo entre un par de troncos caídos en el suelo y desapareció entre la maleza aunque sus pasos aun se oían en la lejanía del bosque. Jeon aun estaba esperando por que colaborara así que bufando me giré y apoyé el brazo en el tronco del árbol ya dañando de tantos juegos y mi frente sobre la chaqueta en mi brazo. Cerré los ojos para sentir los pasos de Jeon andar a mi alrededor y poco a poco desplazarse en el espacio del claro. No contaba, en realidad, como ellos pensaban. Me limitaba a esperar a dejar de escuchar sus pasos para salir en su busca pero como Jeon no se alejaba, me obligué a contar en susurros para que él se creyera que en realidad no prestaba atención a su presencia. 

Unas manos, las suyas, inconfundibles, acariciaron mi pelo unos segundos estremeciéndome. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mi cuero cabelludo sutilmente y acercó su cuerpo a mí desde mi espalda. Como yo no podía dejar de contar y no debía distraerme hice caso omiso de su presencia perturbadora e infantil que tanto le gustaba de turbarme.   
Sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello y su cálido aliento rozó mi piel haciéndome confundir en la sencilla cuenta. Gruñó como un animal furioso y rió de manera inocente e infantil de mi miedo infundado por su comportamiento ya tan habitual. Cuando había conseguido hacerme enmudecer se alejó como el viento de mí y corrió lejos hasta que dejé de oír sus pasos. Fue entonces cuando dejé de fingir contar y me separé lentamente del tronco tocando mi oreja asqueado y temblando por la repentina soledad en la que me encontraba. 

El sol, en lo alto, ya amenazaba con oscurecer. Yo, miré a todas partes. Grité. 

–¡Cien! ¡Quien no se haya escondido que se esconda! –Siempre gritábamos cuando salíamos en la busca del resto pero sé que nadie me oía. 

Comencé a caminar por el mismo camino por el que vi desaparecer a Jin. Nadie me decía que él no habría seguido luego otra ruta alternativa o cuánto había avanzado por este camino pero era la única vía segura que me garantizaba algo. Caminar en otra dirección era caminar a ciegas. A pesar de todo ya nos conocíamos los tres este lugar como la palma de nuestra mano porque con los años aunque nosotros cambiábamos el bosque parecía mantenerse intacto. Y de no ser así ya nos habíamos asegurado de marcarnos unas señales. Algunas tiras de telas de colores atadas en las ramas de los árboles o incluso marcas en las cortezas de estos. 

Ya veía la tela de color naranja en una rama lejana lo que me indicaba que llevaba alrededor de cincuenta metros caminados desde el árbol. Miré a todas partes y pensé en retroceder para buscar otro camino cuando un crujido sonó más allá de la línea verde. Miré al horizonte pero no vi nada y seguí caminando a la izquierda sin perder de vista ese punto. Una vez lo sobrepasé, nada sucedió. Nadie había. Caminé decepcionado rodeando a metros de distancia el árbol y lo hice durante alrededor de veinte minutos. 

–¿Dónde estáis? –Pregunté a la nada y nada me contestó. Completamente acomodado a la situación interné mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y miré por encima de mi cabeza a la copa de los arboles donde las ramas se mecían suavemente. Un crujido a mi espalda y me giré excitado para no ver nada. Permanecí inerte, mirando a todas partes en un hermoso paisaje que me helaba la sangre. Hablé con el tenue sol reflejado en cada una de las hojas–. ¿Jin? ¿Jeon? 

El silencio era permanente hasta que unos pasos a mi espalda me hicieron girar de nuevo. Creí haber visto un cuerpo corriendo a alguna parte pero también pudo ser una sugestión de mi miedo interno. Algo en mí hoy no deseaba internarse en el bosque y entonces, fue cuando sentí una fuerte necesidad por regresar a casa. 

–¡¿Jin?! –Grité más fuerte–. ¡No seáis cobardes! –Me acerqué entre las ramas para sobrepasar unos arbustos y nada más que descubrí el espacio tras ellos el cuerpo de Jin me sorprendió tirado en el suelo, con ojos abiertos y expresión horrorizada–. ¡Jin!

Su cuello estaba cortado en una línea perfecta, ensangrentada y de la que emanaba aun sangre. Me arrodillé a su lado, y sin valor para tocarle, le llamé de nuevo no pudiendo obtener respuesta. Ya estaba muerto, ya era un cadáver sin vida, arrojado en medio de la nada. Grité su nombre, a pesar de saber que no me respondería y cubrí mis labios aguantando un sollozo inevitable. Sus ropas estaban empapadas de su propia sangre y sin embargo no se observaba ningún otro indicio de violencia más que el corte en su cuello. No había ensañamiento más allá del degollamiento. 

En mi interior, algo gritó por salir corriendo y ese algo me dominó para gritar el nombre de Jeon. 

–¡JUNGKOOK! –Mis manos temblaban a medida que me incorporaba a la espera de verle aparecer pero tras recordar que estábamos jugando, supuse que no vendría a mi aunque le llamara. Intenté hacerle ver, que no era un juego–. ¡Jin está muerto! ¡Lo han asesinado! ¡Jeon, regresa! –No sé cuánto tiempo pudo pasar hasta que unos pasos lentos se aproximaban desde enfrente. Aparecía receloso y algo dubitativo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. 

–Como esto sea un truco, no te lo perdono. –Me decía a medida que se acercaba pero tras ver el cadáver frente a mí en el suelo, su rostro palideció y rápido se descompuso alejándose de mí. Retrocedió unos pasos y me miró nervioso, a la espera de una explicación por mi parte–. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

–¡Yo qué sé! ¡Me lo he encontrado ya muerto! –Jeon miraba a todas partes en busca de algo con sus ojos. 

–Tenemos que volver. –Dijo y rodeó el cuerpo hasta acercarse a mí y conducirme lejos–. Tenemos que regresar o nos matarán a nosotros también. ¡Vamos! –Con sus palabras responsables y bien pensadas me dejé guiar por él. Parecía entonces mucho mayor que yo, más listo y autoritario. Apenas me lo pensé y seguí sus pasos entre la maleza pero a medida que caminábamos me daba la sensación de que nos alejábamos cada vez más de nuestros hogares. El bosque se hacía más espeso con cada paso y la oscuridad nos consumía porque la noche se aceraba. Todo el bosque que me rodeaba me tentaba a detenerme y así lo hice. 

–¡Jeon, por aquí no es! –Quise girarme pero su mano me detuvo y la humedad en ella rozando la mía hizo que me escapara de su agarre. La humedad tan extraña que me había hecho resbalar brillaba en mi mano con un color rojo inconfundible. Me quedé horas mirando la sangre en mi mano y cuando tuve el valor de alzar la vista ya tenía a Jeon frente a mí–. ¿Y...Y esto? –Pregunté aturdido. Más confuso que inteligente. Como él no me respondía busqué la respuesta en sus ojos pero no era en su mirada hierática donde la encontraría sino en las manchas de sangre en su ropa que antes con la excitación me pasaron desapercibidas. 

–¿Qué ocurre, Yoongi? –Me preguntó con una voz fría como el hielo. Su cuerpo avanzaba a medida que yo retrocedía lentamente. 

–¿Por qué tienes sangre, Jungkookie...?

–¿Por qué tanto miedo, hyung? –Me preguntó sin responder. 

–E... está o–oscureciendo. Se–será mejor que vayamos a casa. Vamos. –Le dije con una inocente sonrisa pero él sacó de su espalda una navaja oxidada y ensangrentada con la que me apuntó sin reparo. Sin temblar. 

–Será mejor que no corras, ya no me apetece seguir jugando al escondite. 

–Jeon... –Le dije sintiendo mis piernas flaquear–. ¿Has matado a Jin? –Le pregunté, lo cual era obvio. 

–No me gustaba jugar con él. –Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros como si su respuesta fuera válida–. No era divertido. 

–¿Vas a matarme? –No pude resistirme a preguntarle. Sin responderme miró la sangre en el filo de la navaja y lamió su longitud degustándose en la sangre goteando. Tras saborearla aulló fuertemente obligándome a cubrir mis oídos por el terrorífico alarido de entre sus labios. Sin darme cuenta manché mi rostro con la sangre aun en mi palma y me miré a mi mismo tremendamente descompuesto al ser consciente que la sangre en todo mi rostro era la de mi amigo recién asesinado. 

–Tengo dos opciones, y todavía no me he decidido. –Me dijo como si tal cosa–. A ver si tú puedes ayudarme. –Le miré sin hablar a la espera de que continuase–. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que me haga un sutil corte con navaja y me dejes libre para regresar a casa o que te torture hasta la muerte?

–¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto?

–Con la primera opción culparte a ti de todos los asesinatos que cometí durante estos dos años. Ser frente al pueblo como la victima de un asesino cruel y despiadado. Me alabarán y a ti te quemarán o te descuartizarán. Con la segunda, retirarme de este vicio con la mejor presa que me he encontrado en años. Al fin, realizar un sueño. 

–Un sueño. –Susurré. 

–He practicado, Yoongi. Cada una de mis victimas no ha sido más que un entrenamiento. 

–¿Para qué? –Miró cínico el filo de su navaja. 

–He aprendido como mantener con vida a una persona aun prolongando su agonía. Sé donde hay que apuñalar y cortar sin dañar los órganos vitales. He aprendido incluso a desollar, hyung. ¿No estás orgulloso de mi, hyung? He aprendido todo esto por ti. 

–¡No! –Grité casi en un impulso por sobrevivir y salí corriendo en dirección contraria a la que corríamos antes y sus pasos acelerados me seguían pero yo era plenamente consciente de que si quería, podía alcanzarme. Si él lo deseaba, podía matarme y torturarme. Pensándolo fríamente mi única salida era llegar antes que él a casa, de lo contrario, moriría de todas maneras. O bien en sus manos o por sus palabras ante un tribunal. Igual que él, la sangre de Jin está en mi cuerpo. 

–¿Por qué corres? –Me giraba desde mi espalda–. Voy a alcanzarte de todas maneras.   
Por mala suerte y por intensificar la verdad en sus palabras, tropecé al intentar saltar un tronco caído en el suelo y una vez de boca contra las hojas en la tierra, me arrastré e intenté reincorporarme pero saltó sobre mí y me vi sometido al peso de su cuerpo. Incluso me dejó tumbarme boca arriba para poder ver la locura que manaba en sus ojos desquiciados. 

–¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! –Gritaba ya que su fuerza era superior a la mía a pesar de estar sujetándome con tan solo una mano. 

–Aun puedes elegir, hyung. Vamos, tienes dos opciones. El doble de todas mis anteriores victimas. 

–¡Voy a morir de todas maneras! 

–¡Claro! Pero tú eres un privilegiado, puedes elegir la forma. 

–No juegues conmigo, Jeon. Esto ya no tiene gracia. –El filo de su navaja se acercó rápido a mi mejilla y describió allí la forma de mi rostro sin cortar la piel. Solo eso me puso los pelos de punta. 

–Escoge tú o escojo yo. –Cerró su navaja y me la ofreció soltando mis manos. Fueron a ella rápidamente casi como una manera, la única, de sobrevivir pero esto no me salvaba la vida sino al contrario, me condenaba de igual manera. Antes siguiera de abrir la navaja él ya desabotonaba su camisa y me ofrecía su pecho para que cortara allí. Mis manos temblaban y más aun cuando él las acercó con el filo brillante a su piel y describió el corte que debía hacer–. Así, hyung. Profundo pero con cuidado. 

Cuando me dejó a mí solo no fui capaz. Mis manos temblaron hasta tal punto que se calló la navaja de mis manos y suspiré angustiado porque tomó mi cobardía como señal de que mi opción preferida era la de morir en sus manos. 

–No puedo. –Le dije con voz llorosa–. Eres mi amigo, Jeon. No puedo hacerte daño. 

–En ese caso, –recogió la navaja y en sus manos, parecía mucho más peligrosa que en las mías–, tendrás la muerte más dolorosa y horrible que te hayas imaginado nunca. 

–¿Por qué? –Se me ocurrió preguntar.

–¿Por qué va a ser? Porque te amo. –Sus palabras sonaban del todo sumisas y resignadas a un sentimiento impropio de sus actos, que por otra parte, eran enloquecidos y tremendamente violentos. Tras mirarme de arriba abajo como su presa totalmente perdida ya en su poder, se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y susurró en mi oído unas palabras que me costó descifrar porque el sonido de mi corazón me distorsionaba cualquier ruido–. Cálmate, hyung. Si te pones nervioso tu corazón bombeará más sangre y morirás antes. Aguanta por mí, hyung. –Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar mi chaqueta roja–. Mi pequeña caperucita, ¿tienes miedo del lobo?

–S–sí. –Gimoteé mientras se deshizo de mi abrigo y lo arrojó lejos. 

–No me tengas miedo, hyung.

–No me hagas daño, por favor. –Le supliqué ya al borde del llanto. El cuchillo en sus manos comenzó a cortar todos los botones de mi camisa lentamente y con cuidado de no dar aun el primer corte sobre mi piel. Su lengua, bailaba sobre la superficie de sus labios para humedecerlos y aguantar con eso el acto de devorarme. De seguro estaba que lo haría pero también sabía que sería una tarea ardua y lenta, degustando hasta la más mínima gota de mi sangre derramada. Aullaría varias veces en todo el recorrido y una vez más lo hizo cuando me desnudó por completo. 

–Tu piel... –Gimoteaba Jeon sediento de placer y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras acariciaban toda mi altura desde mi pecho hasta mis piernas, recorriendo mi cintura y mis muslos, estrujándolos allí con sus dedos. Marcó mi piel con sus uñas y el contacto del frío suelo de tierra contra mi cuerpo era demasiado desagradable. Él lo sabía y notando como comencé a tiritar me abrazó y yo me abracé a él casi como un aliento a la vida. Él, tumbado sobre mí, era cálido y nervioso, casi excitado. No, casi no. lo estaba. Y mucho–. Eres hermoso. 

Me decía mientras se separaba de mí y me escrutaba con su mirada mientras recuperaba a su vista la navaja. Su filo se dirigió a mi clavícula y descendió sin causarme dolor alguno. No aun. 

–Hay que hacerlo de tal manera que cortes la piel pero no llegues al músculo. Así se desolla, hyung. Entre piel y musculo hay una pequeña capa de grasa pero tú, eres tan delgado, que será todo un reto. –Y mordiendo su lengua, en un esfuerzo de concentrarse, comenzó a cortarme. Si lo hubiera hecho rápido y certero ni siquiera lo habría notado pero se veía que disfrutaba con ello y con mi sufrimiento por lo que me cortaba muy lentamente dejando salir la sangre de mi piel. Perdía la conciencia con ella, el delirio en su cabeza aparecía junto con mi sangre resbalando por mi pálida piel. Un contraste que solo un demente como él podía apreciar. 

Yo grité y el sonido de mis gritos en medio del bosque aumentaba su frecuencia y su eco prolongaba mi agonía. Antes de darme cuenta sus manos ya estaban cubiertas de sangre y cuando terminó, pasados milenios, había sobre mi pectoral izquierdo casi en el centro de mi pecho, dibujado un círculo casi perfecto en mi piel. De haberse hecho rápido no se hubiera podido conseguir aquella perfección en su forma, en su trazo. Estaba practicado de antemano y sin duda, esto no había acabado. 

La lengua de Jeon se dirigió a la herida y lamió los afluentes de vida que se unían en uno solo descendiendo por mi cintura para regar el bosque bajo mi cuerpo. Su lengua se tornó de un color rojo violento, casi inhumano y saboreaba de mi sangre todo lo que quiso. Se relamió, me sonrió, me miró con lujuria y besó y mordió mi tetilla cercana al corte manchándola de sangre. 

–Aun no has sentido lo más doloroso, hyung. Ahora viene lo mejor. –Con el cuchillo escarbó en uno de los laterales superiores del círculo en mi piel y grité cuando introdujo la hoja del cuchillo bajo mi piel. Cortó mi piel desde dentro y ayudándose de dos de sus dedos sujetando la piel ya suelta del músculo, cortó las pequeñas y aun fuertemente agarradas fibras que unían mi piel con el musculo haciéndome gritar y chillar de agonía. Se había asegurado de antemano de poner sus piernas sobre mis brazos para que no me revolviera y de hacerlo, seguramente me causase más dolor así que aunque suene cobarde o idiota le dejé hacer, temiendo por una muerte mucho más dolora y violenta. ¿Había acaso? No, debí subordinarme a mis instintos e intentar zafarme de él. Incluso envidié a Jin, un corte rápido en cuello que le hiciera despedirse rápido de la vida. Eso es lo que ansiaba pero me impedía el miedo a un dolor aun más intenso. 

–Jungkookie, mi pequeño, para ya, te lo suplico. 

–Oh, hyung ¿no te gusta? –Me preguntó con un fingido puchero en los labios. No contesté hasta que no hubo retirado por completo la piel cortada de mi cuerpo y la sostuvo con sus dedos mientras la observaba, ensangrentada y aun con algunas fibras de piel colgado de ella. Era un trabajo tremendamente cuidadoso y admiraba su labor con ojos luminosos y desquiciados. Locos de pura sobredosis–. Perfecto. –Dijo. 

–Estás loco. –Dije. Y ahí, terminaron nuestras palabras amables, nuestra amistad pareció no haber existido nunca porque él era un loco, y yo, un cadáver latente. Con sus ojos mirándome furioso lamió mi piel en su mano derramando de entre sus labios la sangre aun caliente de mi piel y esta sangre recorría su mandíbula para acabar ensuciando su ropa. Cuando se cansó o bien no obtuvo lo que buscaba en ese pedazo de piel, la arrojó lejos y se acomodó aun mejor sobre mi cuerpo con los dientes apretados y su pelo revuelto. Guardó su navaja en sus pantalones y liberó mis manos para volver a agarrarlas con las suyas y ponerlas sobre mi cabeza. Miró por unos segundos mis músculos rojos, ensangrentados, bajo mi pecho. Latentes, moviéndose al ritmo de mi corazón. Supurando sangre a borbotones y sin duda, tentadores para su mente trastornada. Su lengua se dirigió allí y cuando creí que el dolor remitía hasta detenerse en lo meramente normal de la situación, lamer allí mi musculo hizo que la agonía regresara y grité hasta sentirme desfallecer. Al principio eran sutiles lametones, un juego con su lengua sobre mi piel. Ligeros toques incluso besos. Pero comenzó a gustarle y acabó rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos para apretar fuertemente como si necesitase controlarse, desviando la falta de autocontrol a la fuerza en sus brazos, para no devorarme en aquel instante. Mis manos libres se dirigieron a su pelo negro, revuelto y algo húmedo de sudor y ahora de mis manos manchadas de sangre. Tiré de él para alejarle de mí pero su fuerza era mucho superior, incluso pienso que le gustó verme así de agitado y libre, con la capacidad para dañarle. 

Cuando creyó suficiente se separó de mi piel para mirarme y sonreírme. La sangre salía de sus labios y sus dientes, rojos como el resto de su boca no se distinguían por mi borrosa visión a causa del excesivo nivel de dolor. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto me soltó porque el dolor había cesado hasta descender a límites nada comparados con el tremendo dolor de antes. Suspiré, gemí, pero volví a gritar cuando el cuchillo se clavó en mí de nuevo trazando un surco desde mi clavícula hasta mi cadera por toda la parte derecha de mi cuerpo. Cuando se detuvo lamió desde la parte inferior hasta la superior recorriendo con su lengua toda la longitud del corte esta vez algo más profundo que el anterior. Dejé de ver el blanco en mi piel y el pequeño resquicio que quedaba me parecía casi una alucinación porque la sangre que brotaba de mí y con la que él me manchaba comenzaban a teñirme de rojo. Cuando llegó al fin del recorrido pareció desanimado pero recuperando algo de su inocencia comenzó a besarme suave y delicadamente por mi piel en el cuello aun no dañada y los besos sutiles se tornaron húmedos y agresivos. Llegaron a mis labios y asqueado, retiré mi rostro del suyo pero aferró mi mandíbula con fuerza y me hizo besarle. El beso que creí inofensivo se tornó caliente y violento. Con su lengua violaba mi boca. Mi propia sangre se fundía con nuestras salivas y los chasquidos en nuestros beso eran del todo excitantes que en otra ocasión habría tomado como una iniciativa a proseguir pero entonces, en aquél momento, solo se besaba por calmar su animal interno y creía que accediendo a él y mostrándome sumiso a su persona, me liberaría. Vaya mentira. 

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, sus dedos tocaron hasta la más mínima porción de mi piel aun sin marcar y cuando quisieron, se detuvieron en mis caderas para acariciar allí sutilmente. El dolor en mi pecho se intensificaba cada ver que se apoyaba en él para hacer el beso más intenso pero el dolor pareció desvanecerse allí cuando el filo de la navaja se introdujo en mi vientre hasta la mitad. Me detuve por completo en el beso y ya ni el grito abandonaba mi garganta. Permaneció allí como un gemido ahogado y miró, igual que hice yo, el cuchillo en mi vientre. Dejándolo allí, sin aferrarlo con la mano, recorrió mi pecho con besos y llegó hasta la daga en mi carne. 

–No hay órganos dañados. Durarás media hora más. –Sacó la navaja produciendo un sonido seco que me puso los pelos de punta. Cuando el metal abandonó mi vientre, un río de sangre comenzó a abandonarme y JungKook lo miró expectante–. Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda hyung. –Se arrodillo entre mis piernas y desabrochó sus pantalones con una mirada lujuriosa producida por la escena de mi cuerpo mutilado frente a él. Su polla ya estaba erecta y bien dura sin ni siquiera haberse tocado y cuando la sacó de entre sus pantalones cerré los ojos, pudoroso por la escena. Los mantuve cerrados a causa de un repentino dolor producido por dos de sus dedos introduciéndose por la yaga en mi vientre. Mis manos, libres, sujetaron su muñeca para impedir que se adentraran en mí más de lo necesario y desgarraran mi piel. Sus dedos en mi interior eran no solo doloroso sino algo que me descolocaba, una sensación que estaba seguro, nadie debía sentir jamás. Cuando los sacó de mí estaban embadurnados de sangre y se masturbó su polla con esa sangre de lubricante. Gemía gustoso por la sensación y maldecía al cielo mientras lo hacía. La sangre, mi sangre, en su polla se veía una escena algo preocupante pero a él le agradaba y   
se bombeaba disfrutándolo. 

Con una de sus manos libres dirigió el cuchillo a mi herida en mi vientre y recogió con su hoja toda la sangre que se mantuvo en ella. Una vez empapada se acercó a mí y me abrió las piernas mirándome deseoso de continuar. 

–Esto te dolerá. Pero no más que antes. –Sus palabras me helaron la sangre pero el verdadero miedo lo sentí en el instante en que la punta de la navaja se coló en mi entrada de manera descarada y violenta. El primer contacto frío del metal contra mi piel ya me hizo tensarme pero cuando se coló por completo en mí, desaté el miedo y giré mientras le cuchillo me violaba. Me cortaba, literalmente, en dos. No fue rápido, sino lento y cortando poco a poco mi interior. Una vez dentro, se movió unos segundo y salió de mi rápido y certero. La sangre ya brotaba de mí y fue ahí cuando Jeon se incorporó sobre mi cuerpo y me penetró con su miembro desgarrando la carne cortada con anterioridad. El dolor me superaba y sus embestidas lo intensificaban. 

Mis manos perdieron la fuerza para arremeter contra él y mi miedo a morir se veía cegado por el dolor. Intentando disfrutar más del acto, se colocó el agarre de la navaja en la boca y mordió en ella mientras gemía con gruñidos intensos y guturales. Sus manos habrían mis piernas pero dado que yo ya no ejercía una resistencia, se limitó a dejarlas y me sujetó de la cintura y el pelo para embestirme con más fuerza si era posible. Con cada envestida, un grito desesperado salía de mi garganta sin permiso y cuando creía conveniente, me besaba con sus labios cubiertos de mi sangre. Cada herida de mi cuerpo manaba sangre abundantemente y como mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos, la cantidad aumentaba. En un momento creí desvanecerme por el dolor pero JungKook mordió mi yugular para espabilarme y grité mientras de mi cuello, en un par de señales, la sangre encontraba una nueva salida. 

–Mátame ya... –Supliqué entre sollozos y ni si quiera me di cuenta de en qué momento mis lágrimas habían aparecido. Él besó mis labios dulcemente y negó con la cabeza en el beso. 

–No aun. –Susurro. ¿Cuándo había desaparecido la navaja de sus labios?

Ahí estaba, la encontré de nuevo atravesando mi costillar en mi costado derecho. Mi cuerpo era ya apenas reconocible y todo cubierto de sangre asustaba. Él también lo estaba pero de restregarse conmigo. Sacó la navaja y lamió su filo degustando cada gota del líquido rojo. Comencé a perder la vista incluso. 

–Vamos Yoongi. –Me dijo Jeon mientras me miraba ansiando correrse. Me susurró al oído–. Aguanta un poco más, ¿hum? Hazlo por tu dongsaeng. Ah... Mmm... Así, hyung. Que rico... 

Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, sin tener cuidado en hacerse daño y cuando le fue propicio el momento, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y los espasmos aumentaron hasta que me llenó con su semen de manera abundante y caliente. No salió de mí después de eso y cuando, pasados dos minutos, regularizó su respiración, me besó lento y pausado, disfrutando de mis labios más que de toda la tortura. Los mordió, los lamió, jugó con ellos sin hacerme daño alguno. 

–Te quiero. –Susurró–. Ojalá Dios nos hubiera creado con más vidas para poder repetir esto, ¿verdad?

–Hijo de puta. –Susurré con la poca voz que me quedaba. Con mis palabras se recompuso y tras abrocharse el pantalón se puso en pie ya seguro de que no me movería del suelo.   
Me observó por unos segundos y suspiro al fin dando por terminada su obra. 

–¿Unas últimas palabras? ¿Algún deseo?

–Di–diles a mis pa–padres que les quiero. –Conseguí articular con mi último aliento pero esbozando una sonrisa, se acuclilló a mi lado y me miró fingiendo enfado. 

–¿Y a mí no me quieres?

Chasqueó su lengua disgustado y hubiera estado a punto de decirle que sí, que le amaba desde pequeño y que era mi mejor amigo. Que jamás habría permitido que le pasara nada y que si él me lo hubiera pedido, lo habría sido todo para él, me hubiera entregado en cuerpo y alma aunque la aun atrasada sociedad no lo viese con buenos ojos, que por ser hombres nos despreciaran. No me hubiera importado, habría huido con él por nuestra felicidad. Estuve a punto de contestarle cuando la navaja se acercó a mi cuello y lentamente cortó mi cuello acabando al fin con mi vida.


End file.
